


Collecting the Hearts; It was always You

by Seto_kun



Series: Collecting the Hearts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also Rika is mainly just mentioned as the first person to ever find Yoosung first, Collect the Hearts, F/M, M/M, Oh also Saeran is actually part of the RFA, Other, RFA is a challenge where you find items from the memebers, Rated for the suicidal thoughts and swears, So Yoosung just thinks of Rika as a great person., Suicidal Thoughts, V is the one who hosts this challenge, Yoosung is always found last oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: The RFA is just made for a challenge of finding the members and collecting the hearts they give out. Yoosung is always found last and it really makes him feel bad... Since he's heard rumors that bad things happened if you're not found within the time limit. Only once had someone found him first and since then he hears people walk by him and comment that they're missing a heart. Soon enough people are leaving him small notes to hold on and stay strong but they don't know how hard it is... Until MC comes along...





	Collecting the Hearts; It was always You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had last night, well one of my dreams the other one was really messed up and I might make a story out of it later on because even if it was fucked up some parts were actually funny.

Yoosung really doesn't remember how it started out but Jaehee had told him over and over how it started. But maybe it was just because he hadn't really been paying attention due to Seven just... Making jokes about the  _stupidest_ things. Who even gave a shit about  _fucking race cars_?! Probably only him but nevertheless Yoosung paid attention only because Seven was his best friend. According to Jaehee... V said that it was a great way to earn extra money for the RFA. The challenge was to find the RFA members and then go and collect items from them, they were hearts. Each was a different colour depending on the member... Now Yoosung still didn't really understand how this would work out or go but nevertheless, he was up for anything.

* * *

The place that Yoosung had claimed as his own was a playground. It was just fine for Yoosung if he got bored he could always just play around. Yoosung decided to sit on a swing as he lazily looked up at the sky. The sun was mainly covered by cloud today. He pulled out his phone and texted Jaehee. 

To: Coffee Gal:  _What r u up to?  
_ Yoosung waiting for a reply as he closed his eyes slightly. He could easily fall asleep here. He could easily... VZZZZT! Yoosung was so startled when his phone vibrated that he fell off the swing. He had been so sure that he left the ringer on... He stared at the sky for a few minutes before closing his eyes to sleep...

 He awoke a few hours later as he looked at his phone he saw it was four in the afternoon. Yoosung just rubbed his eyes and unlocked his phone. There were a few messages from the other RFA members.  
From: Coffee Gal: _I'm just waiting. How are you doing?_  
From: Coffee Gal: _Yoosung are you okay?_  
From: Narcissist: _Yoosung are you even awake? Jaehee told me to text you since you weren't answering._  
From: Future Boss: _Yoosung. Did you even try to do this properly? No one seems to be able to find you._  
From: Not Seven: _You're an idiot. No one can find you._  
From: God Seven: _Yoooo! Where the heck_ are _you???_  
From: Narcissist: _Do we need to send a search party?_  
From: Not Seven: _I bet you fell asleep. Pathetic._  
From: I Hate You: _Yoosung? Are you where I told you to be? People can't see to find you._  
Yoosung sighed and didn't bother to answer any of the texts. He stopped to try and figure out how much time this event had left. _Half an hour left... Am I really that hard to find?_ Yoosung closed his eyes once again, trying to just let the time go by when he suddenly felt someone pull on his leg. His eyes quickly flew open as he looked around for the person. A young male was looking at him. "I'm assuming you're Yoosung. It's a funny place to fall asleep. But since no one else has the last heart I think it's you. I honestly thought you were a child. Do you need help getting up?" The male asked. Yoosung felt his face heat up as he scrambled to sit up. "U-uh yes! I'm Yoosung a-and I'm probably the last heart you need to get so..." Yoosung reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the green hearts he carried. "...And now I'll assume you're done. Aah... Thanks for playing and I'm sorry for all the trouble!" Yoosung said quickly. He felt so embarrassed.   
The first event ended up going well. At least for the most part. More people joined in and kept on complaining that it was hard to find the last heart but Yoosung clung to the hope that someone would eventually find him first or at least without trouble...

* * *

 "You there!" A voice called out. Yoosung opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice. He came face to face with a young kid. His hands flew to his phone. How long had he been asleep for? "Are you the heart bearer?" The kid asked. Yoosung nodded his head. The kid smiled and held out their hands. "You're the last one I need. So please!" Yoosung just reached into his pocket and handed over one of the hearts he carried. This wasn't turning out so good...

"Is there a problem Yoosung?" V asked as he frowned slightly. "N-no! Everything is fine! I just am kind of tired." Yoosung lied. Seven started to snicker. Saeran looked at Yoosung with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, I'm glad you're okay Yoosung. Anyways we have raised a lot of money over the past few weeks. So I think we'll be able to hold a few new events soon." V stated. Yoosung just gave a weary smile before nodding. "Sounds great, but can we go home and rest yet?" Seven asked. Seven had always been the kind of guy to be blunt. "Oh...? Is it that late already?" V asked, very confused. "It's been a long day. It might be better if we let everyone go home and return to this tomorrow." Jumin stated. "Alright then. See you all tomorrow." V said cheerfully.

Yoosung just grumbled, he wasn't okay with this. Time always went by and nothing of big importance happened. Plus he was almost always found last. He wanted to go back to casual gaming but knew he couldn't... But soon... Soon he'd be able to do what needed to be done and then life wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
